the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Treh'Den Darkspear
Treh’Den Darkspear was a Vampir Elf, the prince of the Vampir Higness Ilornie. He was the first Vampir Elf which had a loving relation with another elf species after the Vampir corruption. Bio Treh’Den was born by Highness Ilornie and an unknown father year 512. To grow up in a Vampir society is a hard life. To satisfy the hunger for dark magic, it is a must for a Vampir youngling to quickly learn the ability to hunt and kill, otherwise you become a Lost Vampir and in the end you get killed by madness. Treh’Den did never go insane. He became a swift and excellent hunter. In the dark night, he stalked animals and killed them without them see him coming. Treh’Den was also instructed to kill any other humanoid species he came across, especially the other elven races. Even though he was raised to kill for power and magic, he thought different about killing elves. They were the same people, but with different lifestyles. Why would we kill them? The loving embrace Taken from the coming official TTW book "The Ancient World of Caverion" One rainy dawn, Treh’Den walked slowly in the Valhorne Forest, the forest of the Forest Elves. Suddenly, he heard singing, a female voice. Curious he moved towards the singing. Then he saw her, the red hair, the green dress and the flowers in her head. She was beautiful. She turned her head towards him and started to walk slowly towards the tall, white elf with dark, scary armor and a spear in the hand. - “Hi there!” the girl spoke. Treh’Den was about to rise his spear, but regretted that decision quickly. She did not attack him, why would he strike now? - “Greetings, young elf” he replied. - “I have never seen an elf such as you, are you a dark elf?” she said. - “I am certainly not a cave loving, light shying dark elf!” he answered. - “Then, what are you?” she replied. He wanted to answer, but he was afraid to see him as an enemy, the general description for a Vampir Elf but with pride in his voice, he replied: - “I am Treh’Den the Darkspear. Prince of the Vampir Elfes!” - “A prince? What a coincidence! My name is Lina and I am the princess of the Forest Elves!” - “Aren’t you afraid of me?” he said. - “That you are a prince?” she said. - “No, not that! That I am a Vampir Elf?” he asked. - “No, not really. I have heard of your kind. That you are savage killers that only hungers for more power and magic, but still I am standing. You would have killed me on sight, wouldn’t you?” she answered. - “Is that what everybody think about us? Well I am no savage killer. I have hunted down animals and monsters, but never elves. I would never go that far” he said. Lina´s face gave a smile. - “If your story is true, Treh, then you are my first Vampir Elf friend!” she said. Treh’Den´s face also turned into a big smile. Then he realized the scenario of him being seen with this elf. If any Vampir Elf will know about this, his head would soon be impaled on a spire. - “Is that so? Pleasure to meet you, Lina of the Forest Elves.” he said and bowed gracefully. The elf girl came closer, the warm embrace of love rolled slowly up in Treh’Den´s soul. A Vampir Elf could never feel love. This was strange. He could now see the small fairies surrounding her. - “This feels strange, almost scary.” he said. - “What is scary? The fairies?” she said. - “No…this whole event. Me, you, the environment. I have never felt such a warm embrace rolling up on my skin before” he replied. - “Well, here is something that will make it even scarier!” she said and came closer to him. The female elf moved slowly to the pale elf, and then the soft lips touched each other. It was…magical. Never before had Treh’Den felt such presence. It was equal to a thousand drained souls. The cold and the dark filled up with warmth and love. Then the lips separated. - “How scary was that?” she said and chuckled. - “I am bewildered. My hunger is forever gone with you in my presence. Lina, my dear. We must meet again soon!” he said. - I am sure we will, Treh’. Don’t you worry.” she said and ran into the deep forest. He saw the girl fading into the green lush with his body still warm and sweet. Then the feeling was transformed to a chilling thought. If this every gets out in public, he would be burning alive by his own people. Treh'Den ventured home to the palace. Inside was his mother waiting for him. - "Dear mother, higness of the lake. I have returned home." he said. - "I can see that. Although, something is diffrent this time, a missing piece." Ilornie said. - "What do you mean, mother?" he said with a nervous tone. - "You have been on the hunt in 25 years, dear Treh'Den. During this time, you have always something to show for after your huntingday. This time, i cant see anything. No animal, no human, dwarf, cyclops or even elf. What is wrong?" she said. Treh'Den met her mothers face with a sad tone. - "Sorry to say mother, i could not find a creature to hunt today. It was like the forest took a break from being wild. Nothing was there!" he said. - "Took a break? Or maybe it was you who took a break." she replied with anger in her voice. - "No! What do you think of me mother? I am a young elf, having more then 100 years to live! A lazy lifestyle will only occur after that!" he said. - "Then head out tomorrow morning, before the east sun rises. I need energy to devour!" she shouted. - "Yes mother, i will." he replied. Treh'Den still lingered in the throne room, then asked. - "Mother. I have a question for you that i really need to know." - "What do you need to know?" she said. - "Do you know who my father is?" he asked. - "I dont know his name, nor do i want to know either. I though i could learn how to love, but i was wrong. The only thing i know, was that he came onboard a ship. A human. Thats all i know." she answered. - "Thank you, mother." he said, bowed and ventured out the throne room. It all made sense now. A Vampir Elf was not born to have feelings, but Treh'Den is not a pure Vampir Elf, he was half-human as well!